


The weird uncle

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff, Humor, JaeHyun no se fía de TaeIl (?), M/M, ROMANCE?????
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A JaeHyun le da muy mala espina la persona no identificada que va a recoger a uno de sus alumnos…





	The weird uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita para Ara que me ganó uno de los juegos de Twitter y me dejó esta divertida idea para escribir.  
> Dejo la advertencia de que esto es muy raro (?) leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, yo no me hago responsable de nada.

            Como cada día, JaeHyun sale de la clase de los girasoles acompañando a los niños de cuatro años con los que se pasa la mañana para despedirse de ellos y ver que se van con sus familiares a casa sin ningún problema. El joven profesor de infantil lleva de la mano a un par de niños cuyas familias suelen llegar tarde a recogerlos para que no se le despisten y tiene controlados a los demás en el patio con la mirada. Los niños que se van del lugar le dicen adiós con sus manitas o corren a darle un abrazo a sus piernas antes de irse con sus familiares, arrancándole sonrisas a JaeHyun, quien es de lo más feliz cuando sus niños le dan un poco de amor.

 

            Poco a poco se va vaciando el patio, a medida que los niños de las cuatro clases del lugar se van yendo a casa y ChenLe y JiSung se impacientan y quieren soltarse de sus manos para echar a correr por todas partes. JaeHyun tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que los dos niños se queden quietos unos minutos más y juega un ratito con ellos en la puerta, esperando a que alguien vaya a por ellos. Unos minutos más tarde llega el hermano mayor de ChenLe, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro y el niño se suelta de la mano de su profesor para correr hacia su hermano, sin despedirse ni de él ni de JiSung, entretenido con el pequeño truco de magia que le hace su hermano antes de cogerlo en brazos y llevárselo.

 

            —Nos hemos quedado solitos —le dice a JiSung en ese momento, pero el niño no le hace mucho caso, todavía hiperactivo.

 

            JaeHyun acaba por soltar la mano del niño para que éste pueda corretear por los alrededores y bailotear mientras esperan a que llegue alguien a recogerlo. Generalmente los padres de JiSung suelen tardar un poco porque ambos trabajan y les es complicado ir a por él, a veces avisan de que no podrán ir y acaba yendo su abuela a recogerlo y JaeHyun se tiene que quedar un rato más con él allí hasta que alguien llega. Al joven profesor no le importa realmente porque es su trabajo asegurarse de que los niños se van con sus familias a casa y salen del recinto acompañados porque todavía son demasiado pequeños; sin embargo, aquel día tiene una cita importante con sus amigos a los que lleva milenios sin ver y nadie aparece para recoger al niño, así que JaeHyun se impacienta un poco.

 

            —¡Tito Il!

 

            La voz de JiSung hace que JaeHyun salga de sus pensamientos y que vea como el niño sale corriendo hacia un joven que no parece mucho mayor que el propio JaeHyun, pero que tiene una pinta curiosa. El profesor frunce su ceño porque nadie le ha avisado que iba a ir a recoger a JiSung alguien llamado “tito Il” y está mosqueado porque la camiseta ancha llena de agujeros y manchas de pintura, los vaqueros rotos y las zapatillas gastadas del desconocido no le acaban de convencer para dejar al niño irse con él. Rápidamente, les envía un par de mensajes a los padres de JiSung para que le confirmen aquel cambio de planes y se dirige hacia el niño y el recién llegado para no dejarlos ir hasta no recibir dicha confirmación.

 

            —Hola, soy JaeHyun —dice, presentándose con una sonrisa—, el profesor de JiSung… ¿quién… eres tú?

            —Eh… hola —le responde el otro, fijando su atención en él—. Soy TaeIl, el tío de este renacuajo.

 

            El renacuajo en cuestión se ríe y luego corre hacia el lugar en el que ha dejado su mochila para recogerla. JaeHyun no sabe cómo va a hacer para retener allí a ambos hasta que le llegue la respuesta de los señores Park, pero algo debe hacer, así que, echa mano de sus dotes de orador y comienza a hablar con TaeIl, tratando de tirarle de la lengua para saber un poco más de él y confirmar la relación con el niño durante unos minutos. La quedada con sus amigos puede esperar porque la seguridad de JiSung es mucho más importante para él que cualquier otra cosa. Le sonsaca de aquella forma que es pintor, artista, y que su hermana lo ha avisado de que tenía que recoger a su sobrino porque ni ella ni su marido podían hacerlo y otras muchas cosas más hasta que la persona que tiene delante suelta un suspiro profundo.

 

            —¿Estás ligando conmigo? —le cuestiona justo después, dejando a JaeHyun con la boca abierta porque a nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido jamás que él estuviera tirándole la caña a nadie—. Estoy muy mayor para ligar, pero si quieres mi número de teléfono me lo podrías haber dicho antes y ahorrarte toda la palabrería.

 

            JaeHyun no sabe ni qué cara poner ante aquello, sobre todo cuando el otro se saca un rotulador permanente de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, le coge su brazo y le garabatea en la piel un número de que teléfono que presupone que es el suyo. Se queda completamente loco porque el tal TaeIl es demasiado raro para él y demasiado raro como para poder irse de allí con JiSung, así que, antes de que se pueda ir con el niño, JaeHyun trata de hablar de nuevo con él, retenerlo así o gritar para que JooHyun salga del edificio y utilice sus armas espanta hombres para echarlo de allí; sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada de eso, su móvil vibra y lo mira rápidamente, viendo que es la respuesta de la señora Park, confirmándole que su hermano menor TaeIl recogería a JiSung.

 

            JaeHyun se siente completamente avergonzado por su comportamiento en ese momento y le habría gustado mucho que un agujero se abriera a sus pies y la tierra se lo tragara… pero el profesor se calmó un poco pensando que su deber era desconfiar de todos los desconocidos que se acercaran a la escuela para llevarse a alguno de los niños y que él ha hecho lo correcto reteniendo a TaeIl allí hasta que le llegara el mensaje que le confirmara la identidad de aquel joven. No obstante, JaeHyun quiere pedirle disculpas por retenerlo allí sin motivo aparente y explicarle que no ha querido ligar con él de ninguna forma, pero no puede hacerlo finalmente porque éste ya está saliendo por la verja con JiSung.

 

            El joven profesor deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y después se mira el número que tiene apuntado en el brazo con permanente, cavilando si debería mandarle o no un mensaje, sin ninguna intención romántica, para nada.

 

 

 


End file.
